dragonballgenerationroleplayinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Guidlines
Transforming takes certain circumstances or training to achieve. Saiyan Great Ape When a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape their power level doubles from their original power level. The user must have a tail and look at the moon or know the Power Ball technique to activate the transformation. *Requires a tail and the user to look at the moon. *If you know the Power Ball technique you can activate this transformation. *Adds 10 damage. *Takes away 5 speed. Super Saiyan Super saiyan is a form that only saiyans with a pure heart can achieve. The transformation is only set off when the saiyan or half saiyan goes into an extreme emotional state. An example of this is when the saiyans or half saiyans best friends intheir party is ruthlessly killed, or if someone they loved turned against them. Intense training can also trigger this transformation. The signs of the transformation, are a golden aura surrounding the saiyan, their hair turns from black, to gold, their hair sticks upwards and their power and speed increases. *Requires extreme emotion to achieve. *At 150,000 power level, you will achieve it automatically. *Active use will drain your energy. No exceptions. *Adds 15 damage. *Adds 10 speed. Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan These transformations exceed the power of a Super Saiyan making the user very powerful. Ultra Super Saiyan reduces the users speed unlike the Ascended Super Saiyan transformtion. *Requires the user to attain the Super Saiyan transformation. *At 300,000 power level you will learn both transformations. *Adds 20 damage to both transformations. *Adds 15 speed in Ascended transformation. *Reduces 0 speed in Ultra transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Users who have achieved Super Saiyan 2 have more speed and power then a Super Saiyan. Again, this form is invoked by extreme emotion. *Requires similar to Super Saiyan. *At 1,820,000 power level, you will learn it automatically. *Adds 25 damage. *Adds 20 speed. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3's are the easiest to find. They have extremely long hair, at least two thrids of the saiyans/half saiyans body length. Their power increases far greater then that of a Super Saiyans. But, the down side of this transformation is that it takes to much power that they can only stay in this form for a limited amount of time. *Requires 3,500,000 power level and great effort to achieve. *Adds 40 damage. *Adds 35 speed. *Takes 500,000 PL per turn to use. Super Saiyan 4 When a Saiyan, who has exceeded the level of Super Saiyan 3, has a pure heart, and still has his tail, he can transform into the final form a super saiyan can transform into. Super saiyan 4. This form is much like a Great Ape form, but instead of transforming into a giant monkey, the saiyan merely grows alot of red fur around his torso and arms. You can tell when someones in this form, when they have the red fur on their arms and torso and from their length of hair (the hair goes over the shoulders). *Requires 9,500,000 power level and a tail to achieve. *Adds 65 damage. *Adds 50 speed. Half-breeds Half breeds are able to use any of the transformations their parents have, but they still must follow the guidelines to achieve the transformation. Humans Super Human Humans can acquire Super Human strength though prolong training. When they have acquired this state, they keep it forever, and it gives them a permanent increase of power. In this form, even if the human doesn't have much muscle mass, he can still win against a human without this state. *Requires 39,000 power level. *Adds 5 damage. *Adds 5 speed *Permanent Bonus. Unlocked Potential When a human or half saiyan undergoes serious training, they can unlock their Ki from within. This is the human version of a Super Saiyan, but, to human standards. This form, unlike Super saiyan, is permanent. *Requires and 675,000 power level. *Adds 10 damage. *Adds 10 speed. *Permanent Bonus. Arcane This form is not known by many. It is the result of a human's determination to grow stronger than ever before. Those who obtain this are the things legends are made of: *Requires 2,705,000 power level to learn. *Adds 15 damage. *Adds 15 speed. *Permanent Bonus. Namekian Fusion When two Namekians meet, they can fuse their bodies together to make one, stronger Namekian. *Requires 80,500 power level for both Namekians. *Adds 20 damage. *Adds 15 speed. *Gives bonus levels to the newly formed character. *Permanent Bonus. Regeneration Form By using their natural healing abilities, Namekians put less energy into fighting and more into ensuring they are safe and come out of combat with minimum damage. *Reduces damage by 5. *Regenerates 50% health. *You can only choose one of these Namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 104,000 power lever to learn Offensive Regeneration Acting like a berserker, the Namekian uses their healing ability to not care about taking damage in the fight. As such they are more aggresive and deal greater damage. *Takes 10 damage. *Adds 20 more damage. *Regenerates 10% health. *You can only choose one of these Namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 104,000 power level to learn Healer Namekian These Namekians are the ones that everyone relies on to heal those wounded in combat. They usually sit on the back line, ensuring their allies' victory with their great support. *Add +1 level to Heal. *Adds 5 speed. *Permanent Bonus. *You can only choose one of these Namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 464,750 power level to learn Warrior Namekian After reaching a high level in power, Namekians get placed in a new category according to their own caste system. These Namekians are usually the ones most suited for protecting their villages. *Adds 15 damage. *Adds 10 speed. *Permanent Bonus *Can regenerate 20% health *You can only choose one of these Namekian transformations (not counting fusion) *Need 464,750 power level to learn Ice-Jins Racial 100% Power Form Whenever a Ice-jin transforms into it's 3rd or higher form, they gain the ability to use 100% Power. This allows them to do a lot more damage, but also takes damage instead of healing them. It also allows them to use skills related to 100% Power. *Need 3rd form. *+200 speed. *Adds 100 stength. *Reduces 1,000 health per turn in battle, if Signature used, 2,000 and if Ultimate used, 4,000. Second Form In order to conserve energy, Ice-jins regress back into less powerful forms. However, when the time comes, they slowly evolve back into their original form. This is the first step to that. Aside from just becoming stronger, most forms clearly show this through larger bodies and muscles. *Requires 39,000 power level to achieve. *Gains 4 speed upon transforming. *Adds 10 damage. Third Form The most powerful form most Ice-jins can take, without being forced to return to their original form. Their bodies take on a shape that allows for an even greater damage output. It is also the weakest form that allows them to use 100% Power. *Requires 221,000 power level to achieve. *Gains 9 speed upon transforming. *Adds 20 damage. Fourth Form The Ice-jins original form. These usually look the most plain, as they don't need complicated methods to make this form as strong as possible while still conserving energy. *Requires 675,000 power level to achieve. *Gains 18 speed upon transforming. *Adds 40 damage. Fifth Form Instead of transforming in order to conserve energy, Ice-Jins who get to a certain plateau of power are able to use the same concept to make a stronger form than their original. This is the highest level of transformation that Ice-jins are able to show and grands them a place among the greatest of their kind. *Takes 4,371,000 power level to transform. *Gains 30 speed upon transforming *Adds 60 damage. Majins Super Majin This transformation can be achieved by training or collecting the dragon balls and asking Shenron to awaken the evil inside of you. *Requires 200,000 power level to achieve. *Adds 15 damage *Adds 15 speed. Absorbtion Ability Majins can absorb their opponent for two days or absorb a character in their party for as long as they want. You must achieve the absorbtion technique to use this. *Requires Absorbtion technique to use. *If absorbed gains opponent's or allie's techniques. *Adds damage depending on opponent's or allie's damage stats. *Adds speed depending on opponent's or allie's speed stats. Androids Android (Energy Stealing) Being part a robot does have it’s uses. For one, you can up grade your robot parts, making the android stronger, faster, and more powerful then before. This particular upgrade chip was manufactured for construction robots, but, after they found out that the power was increased way to much, they abandoned the project. The chips fell into the wrong hands, and now, many bio robotic humans have been upgraded with these chips. *Must buy from shop. Android (Perpetual Energy) After a swift operation, you can have your parts upgraded. An upgraded part can do anything to have more strength. *Must go to hospital for operation and buy parts from shop. Aliens Super Form The power of the alien in question increases. They normally are faster, and more powerful in this form. *Requires 51,250 power level to achieve. *Takes 4 speed to transform. *Adds 8 damage. Mega Form *Requires 260,250 power level to achieve. *Takes 10 speed to transform. *Adds 18 damage. Giga Form *Requires 1,271,000 power level to achieve. *Adds 16 speed to transform. *Adds 28 damage. Tera Form *Requires 7,811,000 power level to achieve. *Adds 28 speed to transform. *Adds 52 damage. Demon Demon Trainee *Requires 155,000 power level to earn. *Permanent Bonus. *Adds 10 speed. *Adds 5 damage. *Active Bonus. *Takes 3 speed to use. Demon Commander *Requires 757,250 power level to earn. *Permanent Bonus. *Adds 20 speed. *Active Bonus. *Takes 5 speed to use. *Adds 9 damage. Demon Lord *Requires 3,591,500 PL to earn. *Permanent Bonus. *Adds 30 SP. *Damage +5 *Active Bonus. *Takes 12 SP to use. *Adds 20 damage. Overlord *Requires 8,225,250 powerl level to earn. *Permanent Bonus. *Adds 40 speed. *Active Bonus. *Takes 20 speed to use. *Adds 30 damage. Potara Fusion This technique is more difficult to understand. This technique is done by using two, magical earrings. When two people wear each, one of the earrings, their bodies will fuse together, forming a fused person. *Each character must own a Potara Earring. *The two characters must be the same gender. *The fusion lasts 10 days with a 20 day cool down. (meaning you must wait 20 days to fuse again) If you would like to see the power level increase for each transformation, please visit this page. Fusion Unlike the Potara Fusion, Fusion does not have a 20 day cool down you must wait at least 15 minutes to fuse again. *The two characters must be the same gender Custom Transformation Your characters are able to have one transformation each once reaching their respective level. The levels you must train and battle to reach and achieve your custom transformation below. *Saiyans- Must achieve Level 30 *Halfbreeds- Must achieve Level 25 *Namekians- Must achieve Level 28 *Ice-Jins- Must achieve Level 32 *Androids- Must achieve Level 28 *Majins- Must achieve Level 25 *Aliens- Must achieve Level 34 *Demons-Must achieve Level 33 If you want to have a custom transformation you must reach the level your race is and pick a special ability your custom transformation has below. These are the abilities you can choose from: *Adds on 50 damage *Adds on 50 speed *Restores 1/2 of health (Can only be used once per battle) *Able to use any races attack for 5 turns (Can only be activated once per battle) *Able to be impervious to attacks for 5 turns (Can only be activated once per battle) After choosing your special ability, of course everything else for your transformation is customisable.